heavyobjectfandomcom-20200214-history
Antoinette
, also known by the codename , is a Second Generation Capitalist Corporations Object.Heavy Object: Vivid Camouflage Chapter 2 Design Antoinette has a spherical main body with an air cushion attached below the main body. It has several metal pipes spread out on either side of the main body like wings and a single main cannon on the front with two bipod-like parts extending from its base. Instead of covering the main sphere, the Antoinette’s secondary cannons are installed in three specialized towers built on top of the sphere.Heavy Object: Vivid Camouflage Chapter 2 Part 3 Technology Antoinette was built exclusively for naval battles, using a specialized air cushion that uses salinity to make minute adjustments to the air’s viscosity. However, this specialization leaves it unable to move over land and requires gathering plenty of weather and maritime data. It omits the usual shark anchor weights used to maintain balance, apparently to increase its nimble footwork. Antoinette sucks up the seawater around itself and converts it to vapor using the immense heat produced by its reactor. That steam power is then projected from the metal pipes on the sides of the main body to slide the 200,000-ton mass side to side. Heavy Object: Vivid Camouflage Chapter 2 Part 5 Its main cannon fires a water spear and then uses a supersonic wave to raise the sound pressure and transform the spear into air bubbles, using cavitation to tear through enemy armor with a 10km long white spear. The cannon has two bipod-like legs attached to its base. These bipod legs can be extended to kick the ocean surface, making the Object quickly hop to one side as an evasive action.Heavy Object: Vivid Camouflage Chapter 2 Part 3 It has laser beams and low-stability plasma cannons as secondary cannons installed in three specialized towers built on the top of the sphere. This design is suggested to prevent the secondary cannons from being affected by the steam surrounding the main body. Specifications *Class: Marine Sweeping Weapon *Type: 2nd generation specialized in naval battles *Length: 140m (with main gun fully deployed) *Armor Material: 2cm x 500 layers (including welding impurities) *Propulsion Engine: Air cushion + next generation steam engine *Top Speed: 630km/h (Implements posture destabilization by eliminating shark anchors) *Main Armament: Cavitation Water Cannon x 1 *Secondary Armament: Laser beams, low-stability plasma cannons, etc *Main Color: Blue Background The Legitimacy Kingdom's analysis of Antoinette's past reveals that, although its Elite is quite skilled, they have an odd tendency to only fight when it has plenty of weather and ocean data support.Heavy Object: Vivid Camouflage Chapter 2 Part 2 At some point in the past the arms dealing group known as Woodstock modified Antoinette, giving its bipod-like legs. They also supplied a new Elite to pilot it after the previous one developed an endemic disease.Heavy Object: Vivid Camouflage Chapter 2 Part 8 Chronology Vivid Camouflage After Hawaii's coastguard, which was supplied with weapons by the Legitimacy Kingdom, attacked the Capitalist Corporation's air pumps used in their Oxyocean Operation, Antoinette was dispatched, engaging the 37th's Baby Magnum in a naval battle. A team of the 37th's soldiers infiltrated and sabotaged the Rocky Coast Ocean Meteorological Research Lab on the coast of Oahu, which gathered data from Hawaii's weather stations and ocean observation stations in order to send it to Antoinette.Heavy Object: Vivid Camouflage Chapter 2 Part 4 However, Antoinette had been modified by an arms dealing group and was able to continue fighting the Baby Magnum after losing its data support.Heavy Object: Vivid Camouflage Chapter 2 Part 6 Eventually the soldiers from the 37th triggered a submarine volcano under Antoinette. The Object was flipped on its side and left unable to move in the newly created land due to its air cushion's specialization for marine combat. The Baby Magnum the finished off the trapped Antoinette.Heavy Object: Vivid Camouflage Chapter 2 Part 11Heavy Object: Vivid Camouflage Chapter 2 Part 12 References Category:Objects